Spongebob's Bad Day
by Dyingdread
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy have a fight and patrick gets hooked on crack Oh and aliens come in later
1. The Fight's starting Patricks first Shot

Spongebob's Bad Day   
  
Spongebob and patrick are walking down the road on the way to Goo Lagoon when a Tall darkskined  
  
fish blocks the way.  
  
Spongebob: Hey we were walking here  
  
Dark Fish: Hey kids want to get high?  
  
Spongebob: Put that a way this is a kids show  
  
Patrick: Come on spongebob let's go now   
  
Spongebob and patrick pass the tall dark fish with out looking back. They enter Goo Lagoon and Sandys there   
  
Spongebob: Shhh patrick watch this.  
  
Spongebob creeps up to Sandy slowy when he is in range he goes to strike her but at the last min she backhands him in the   
  
face.  
  
Spongebob: Owww that hurt  
  
Sandy:I'm sorry Sponge are you alright?  
  
She walks over to Spongebob to see if hes alright. When she gets to him he stops the act and pallms her in the face cracking her  
  
helmet. Water starts to leak in. Sandy pulls out a stick and hooks it to her helmet and starts to pull it down.It clears the water.She does it agian  
  
and agian and so on.  
  
Sandy: Oh look what you did now Spongebob  
  
Spongebob: I'm sorry Sandy  
  
Patrick: Whats with that sound???  
  
Snady and Spongebob: What sound??  
  
Patrick: i hear a pony  
  
In the back round is the tall dark fish 


	2. Crack and Patrick

Sandy: Patrick shut up.  
  
Spongebob:Don't tell my friend to shut up.  
  
We leave them fighting and go with Patrick.  
  
Patrick: I need more more more please give me more  
  
Tall dark fish: That qill be 50 bucks  
  
Patrick: here take it just give me more  
  
The Tall dark: fish gives Patrick some crack. Patrick runs and hides under a slide. He starts snuffing crack.  
  
Kid: Mister: what are you doing?  
  
Patrick: Crack go away  
  
Kid: Crack that's bad for you it can kill you  
  
Patrick: It Can.............................Oh well  
  
Patrick keeps snuffing the crack.  
  
Spongebob:(shouting) Patrick where are you??  
  
Patrick:(shouting) I Went home  
  
Spongebob:(shouting) Ok 


	3. Drug Help Line

Spongebob went home to look for Patrick while Patrick stayed and did crack for a few hours  
  
untill he was kicked out of the lagoon.  
  
Patrick: Ah who needs that place any way all i need is my crack  
  
When Patrick goes home Spongebob sees him with the crack.  
  
Spongebob:Oh my god Patrick's doing drugs i got to call some one  
  
He calls a help line.  
  
Girl on phone: Drug help line Fibby speaking  
  
Spongebob: you got to help me i saw my friend with drugs.  
  
Febby:Oh my that's not good at all  
  
Spongebob:Your telling me his breath must stink by now  
  
Fibby:What drug did you see him with  
  
Spongebob:I saw him with crack  
  
Fibby:(under her breath) Then his breath ait going stink (normal voice) You should call the cops they could help you   
  
Spongebob:Oh no i can't call the cops they would put him in jail I don't want that  
  
Fibby:Then You should talk to him and get him to understand why he should't do them and to make him  
  
give them up  
  
Spongebob: Good idea Fibby Thank you  
  
Click 


	4. I'm Sorry

Spongebob walks over to Patrick's house to tell him about the drugs.When he gets there he knocks on the rock it  
  
opens up.  
  
Patrick:Oh hi Spongebob  
  
Spongebob: Patrick i need you to stop doing crack it can kill you it will burn away your brain cells.   
  
Show inside Patricks head theres nothing in it.  
  
Patrick: Realy??Oh my i should stop good thing i'm broke  
  
Spongebob: Thank you Patrick will you help me talk to Sandy  
  
Patrick: Sure buddy  
  
Sponge and Patrick walk over to Sandys house and knock on the door.  
  
Sandy: Who's there?  
  
Spongebob: It's me i came to say sorry  
  
Sandy:Realy...(She opensthe door pulling the stick) I don't care  
  
Spongebob: I I I'm Realy Sorry Realy  
  
Sandy: Will I just don't care  
  
Spongbob starts to cry.   
  
Patrick: You make me sick he didn't mean to brake your round head thing he just wanted to play like you always do why can't you just put on   
  
a different one  
  
Sandy: Why I didn't think about that good idea Patrick  
  
Sandy runs inside takes it off and puts on a different one   
  
Sandy:I'm sorry Spongebob  
  
Spongebob: You are?  
  
Sandy:Yeah  
  
Spongebob: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah (It goes on and on and on and on and on)  
  
Sandy: Ok you can stop that now 


	5. The Aliens Invade

Is this the end of my story????  
  
HELL NO  
  
  
  
A few miins after spongebob made up with sandy there was a buzzing over head.  
  
Spongebob: What's that?  
  
Sandy:I don't know  
  
A spaceship appears over head and starts shooting.  
  
Sandy: Run  
  
The 3 of them start running like there's no tomorow(whitch there might not be). They just under a bunch of rocks   
  
Patrick: That one looks like a pony  
  
Spongebob and Sandy:Oh shut up  
  
Sandy: I know we can fight them i got some anti-underwater spaceship guys in my treedome we just got to get there  
  
before they get us.  
  
Spongebob: Right  
  
A few mins later spongebob,Patrick and Sandy come out from under the rock dressed like rambo.  
  
Spogebob: Let's kick ass baby   
  
They run to Sandy's treedome but the spacecrafts are firing at them   
  
Sandy: Take cover  
  
They rin inside.Sandy hands them weapons  
  
Sandy: Patrick,Spongebob you ready?  
  
Spongebob: I was born ready  
  
Sandy: Then lets do it  
  
They run out firing at the ships.  
  
Spongebob: Got one  
  
The ships start to head back to space.  
  
Spongebob: We did it  
  
Sandy: Not yet don't let them get away.  
  
They shot down as many as they can before they leave.  
  
Spongebob: Where is Patrick?  
  
Patrick is laying on the groud bleeding out of a deep laser shot.  
  
Spongebob: Patrick Patrick oh god no go don't take him please let him live  
  
Patrick: I see a light at the end of a long hall thingy  
  
Spongebob: Go in to the light Patrick go the heaven  
  
Patrick dies .  
  
Spongebob: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm going make those spaceship   
  
bastards pay for what they id to Patrick if it's the last thing i do  
  
Sandy: Let's go get them  
  
  
  
The End For Now 


	6. Wait for Next Story

Five years later the aliens came back blew up sandys home independence day style  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
